Sonic: Nega
is a Japanese-American action-adventure video game based on by , serving as a sequel to Sonic Worldwide. It is developed by and published by , being released for Sega Orion on August 7th, 2020. Synopsis Set a few months after Sonic Worldwide, Sonic finds out that a new menace forms an alliance with Eggman to take over Mobius, with such figure is revealed to be an Eggman from another dimension. As a result, Sonic ends up joining forces with two figures from that dimension to find out their plans and to stop them before they become successful in their goal: interdimensional conquest. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD Supporting *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Com. Abraham Tower' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Agent Topaz' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD **'Emerl' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Lorelei the Arctic Fox' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Fred the Motobug' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a friendly motobug who TBD. Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Nega' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a TBD doppelgänger of Eggman who hails from the Nega Dimension as TBD. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny, respectively) - TBD *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Egg Spider' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Egg Giant' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Egg Alien' (voiced by female) - TBD *'Egg Train' - TBD *'Egg Slasher' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Egg Gunslinger' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Apex Eggrobo' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Egg Tank' - TBD *'Egg Maestro' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD Enemies *'Moto Bug' - TBD *'Crabmeat' - TBD *'Caterkiller' - TBD *'Chopper' - TBD *'Buzz Bomber' - TBD *'Balkiry' - TBD *'Nebula' - TBD *'Snail Blaster' - TBD *'Spinner' - TBD *'Egg Pawn' - TBD *'Eggrobo' - TBD Worlds *Green Hill Nega *Whisky Willows *Nebula Space Station *Retronmedia *Camp of No Return *Shoot Down Town *Edge City *Warzone *Meldonia *Death Egg Nega Missions See /Missions. Gameplay The game features three distinctive gameplay styles depending of the character's abilities. Sonic's gameplay, like the previous game, relies on high speed and quick choices. As for Silver, his gameplay relies on his psychokinetic abilities, changing his levels/gameplay to a more stealth/puzzle-based approach. In Blaze's case, her gameplay combines speed with her pyrokinetic powers as a tool to destroy any sort of obstacle in her way. Sequel See Sonic: Infinite Riders. Quotes * Trivia *This game is considered a pseudo-reboot to the Sonic Rush duology. *Similar to Sonic Worldwide, this game introduces new changes: **Silver's future and Blaze's world are merged into a single dimension named the Nega Dimension. **Silver was slightly aged up to 15 while Marine was aged up to 11. **Similar to Espio in the first game, Blaze is the only character to retain its previous voice. **Agent Topaz, then exclusive to Sonic X, is introduced into the game canon as a G.U.N. agent. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic: Rebirth Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas